


What the Heart Wants

by LeesaCrakon



Series: Geralt/Jaskier [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Crying, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, Light Angst, M/M, Men Crying, Self-Esteem Issues, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaCrakon/pseuds/LeesaCrakon
Summary: Seeing his friend (for that's truly what he was, even if Geralt denied it) hunched over a mug of ale with his eyes puffy and red pulled at Geralt's heartstrings in just the right way. He moved closer to the bard."Talk to me."
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Geralt/Jaskier [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581376
Comments: 7
Kudos: 295





	What the Heart Wants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fandom_mesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_mesh/gifts).



> So...this was originally going to just be Geralt/Jaskier, but then Leon happened and I ended up loving him. Have fun.

Jaskier was missing. The bard had appeared to completely vanish off the face of the continent, leaving no note, no belongings, and no sign of when he would return. If anyone asked him, Geralt would have said he didn't care. He would have said good riddance, he and the bard weren't really that close anyway, and when he showed up again tell him Geralt of Rivia never even looked at him. But the truth was, Geralt did care. A lot. Far more than he cared to admit, actually. And he did look for Jaskier. Geralt searched every bar, inn, brothel, and establishments that had bards play for them that he knew Jaskier frequented. He had almost given up on his search completely when he stumbled into one last bar late that night, hoping for some beer before finally heading home. He paid the bartender his dues and pulled his drink towards him, taking it back and drinking a long, hard, gulp. He set it down with a grunt, took a breath, and almost took another swig when he saw the patron beside. He wore a large cloak with the hood covering his face. It was barely nightfall, but the stranger was surrounded by empty mugs of beer and gods knew what else. 

"You alright there?" Geralt asked, trying to sound nonchalant, but quietly concerned for the person beside him. The stranger had begun to lift another drink to their lips but they froze at the sound of Geralt's voice. There was a long, loud sigh and a soft 'fuck' before the hood was lowered. Geralt recoiled in surprise. "Jaskier! What are you doing here?" The bard huffed and waved his drink, tipping his head back and downing the whole thing in one go. He slammed it down when he finished and wiped his mouth, gesturing to the bartender for another. "No one has seen you for days! Is this what you've been doing? Drinking all your money away?" Geralt demanded, his tone rising slightly with anger. 

"Hello to you, too," Jaskier muttered, rolling his eyes and taking his drink from the bartender. Geralt grit his teeth in irritation, turning away from the annoying bard and getting another drink for himself. Maybe Jaskier should have stayed gone, he was just as insufferable drunk as he was normally. He was taking another drink of beer when he heard a soft sniffle from next to him. He glanced over at Jaskier to see the bard rapidly wiping away a stray tear. His eyes were already rimmed with red and his face was wet from tear stains. Geralt's jaw dropped in alarm. How had he not noticed that before? Jaskier met his eyes for a moment and Geralt saw a mix of shame, anger, and sadness within them. Seeing his friend (for that's truly what Jaskier was, even if Geralt denied it) hunched over a mug of ale with his eyes puffy and red pulled at Geralt's heartstrings in just the right way. He moved closer to the bard. 

"Talk to me." Jaskier choked out a laugh, shaking his head and taking another drink. 

"There's nothing to tell, I promise you. I thought you were tired of my talking anyway," he replied, raising an eyebrow at Geralt over his drink. The witcher sighed, looking down into his beer and trying to figure out what to say. The silence that commenced between them was tense and awkward, but neither of the men seemed brave enough to break it. The tense silence was broken by a stranger approaching Jaskier at the bar. 

"Hey there, handsome. Come here often?" the young man said, winking at Jaskier as he bought himself a drink. He wasn't bad looking, with fair, messy, blond hair, blue eyes, and a tall, lean frame. He was fairly muscular as well but looked like a twig next to Geralt. Jaskier looked the man up and down and his face turned red but he rolled his eyes, scooting closer to Geralt.

"Sod off," he snapped, taking another drink from his mug. Geralt waved to the bartender for another drink but kept an on Jaskier's admirer. The man seemed to stumble over his next words a bit. Good. Not a real threat then, just an oblivious moron. 

"Aw, come on now, don't be shy. I'm just trying to be friendly. My name's Leon." The man stuck out a hand, which Jaskier ignored. Leon began to talk again but Geralt cut him off by slamming his mug down on the bar, making both of the younger men flinch. "Can I help you?" Leon asked, no bite in his voice, looking at Geralt with genuine confusion. 

"The bard said to leave him alone," Geralt said gruffly. Leon frowned and began to protest when Geralt drew his sword, pushing the pointed end under Leon's chin. He froze, looking at the tip of the blade with crossed eyes, swallowing nervously. 

"Right. I'll leave you two to it then!" Leon said quickly, giving Geralt a grin and a two-fingered salute before scurrying off back to the corner he came from. Geralt grunted and took a seat directly next to Jaskier. The bard sighed, swirling his drink and looking down at it sadly. 

"Shame, he's my type too. If only he'd caught me at a better time..." Jaskier said mournfully, resting his chin in his hand. Geralt was taken aback at the comment about Jaskier finding the other man attractive, having always assumed his companion was straight, but if he was being honest it made sense that Jaskier liked getting the best of both worlds. He cleared his throat awkwardly, shifting in his seat at the bar. 

"What...what exactly did happen, Jaskier? You vanished into thin air, and then I find you getting absolutely plastered all alone in a bar. What's wrong?" Geralt asked. He hoped that he sounded sincere. Jaskier chanced a glance at him before staring back into his mug, chewing at his bottom lip. 

"You'll think it's stupid." Geralt rolled his eyes. "No, really, you will, and I'm not exactly in the mood to be laughed at," Jaskier mumbled. Geralt's smile faded and he sighed, turning in his seat so that he faced Jaskier, leaning against the bar and looking at the bard intently, giving him his full attention. Jaskier's eyes flickered over Geralt's face, searching for any sign of insincerity. Finding none, he cleared his throat and began his brief but telling explanation. "I had a rather unsavory encounter with someone a little while ago..." Jaskier's voice trailed off and he looked at Geralt somewhat fearfully, but he just saw the witcher staring back at him. He licked his lips before continuing. "He didn't show any signs of it at first. He was at my performance that night, and then...well, he said he liked me. I've always been open to partners of either sex, so I agreed. It turned out to be a trick. There were...three other men in the room." Jaskier glanced down quickly, his fingers tightening around his mug until they were white. "They, ah...called me some things. A flaming faggot, for one. That made me laugh, it's such a ridiculous saying, but they said other things that were much crueler. Threw a few punches as well, but it was nothing too awful. It was mostly...their...the way they looked at me. Like I was some sort of freak." The bard's voice was quivering slightly and he sniffed, hastily wiping at his face, trying to make it look like he was rubbing dirt off. Geralt's intense gaze softened slightly. 

"That's why you said no to Leon, then. The encounter has...made you afraid of strangers approaching you?" Geralt guessed, his hand twitching slightly as he fought the urge to put an arm around his friend. Jaskier nodded quickly, sighing and wiping at a few more stray tears. Geralt looked around the bar until his eyes fell on Leon. The man was drinking alone, his chin resting on one of his hands as he looked off with a rather bored and sad expression. "The lad seems sincere enough. Why don't you go talk to him?" Geralt commented. Jaskier straightened and turned slightly to follow Geralt's gaze. He looked at Leon for a moment before shaking his head, smiling slightly to himself before turning back to the bar. 

"He seems nice enough, but...well. I've got all the company I need right here," Jaskier said quietly, looking at Geralt with a wider smile and taking a drink. Geralt blinked in surprise but couldn't help smiling a bit himself. He moved closer to Jaskier, their arms almost touching. Anyone who saw the two of them there together at the bar would have immediately known the affection that they held for each other. It would take just a little longer for them to find out themselves. 


End file.
